


Sea of the Unreal

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Below the surface, COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown Day 13, CoC, DAY 13 - Below the surface, First Kiss, M/M, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year, so be prepped for that, the kiss gets a BIT steamy, there is mention of a dick sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 13 - Below the surface“Reality is, you know, the tip of an iceberg of irrationality that we’ve managed to drag ourselves up onto for a few panting moments before we slip back into the sea of the unreal.” - Terence McKennaBaz casts a spell that forces Simon to consider his actual feelings.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Sea of the Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi hello here is my coc fic for day 13! fun fact I wrote an entire fic for this and then hated it and started over!

There’s a pricking sensation in my ears that I can’t ignore. It’s been happening for two days now and I’m absolutely certain that it’s Baz’s fault. 

(I’m certain that almost everything bad that happens to me is Baz’s fault.) 

The chain of events is just _far too convenient_ for Baz not to be involved. For him not to have orchestrated it. 

I was walking down the hall with Penny, minding my own business. She was ranting to me about some advanced spell theory that I don’t understand and the second that I absentmindedly looked over, I saw Baz. And then the tops of my ears felt like they were on fire. 

I figured it was just something coincidental and when Baz left my eyeline, it had stopped so I wasn’t thinking about it any longer.

Then, when we were sitting in our Magic Words lesson. Baz sits in front of me so I can’t exactly get him _out_ of my line of sight. My ears started burning, the irritation making my entire head ache.

I hadn’t put it together then. And I still didn’t figure it out throughout the next two days.

But now I know what’s exactly going on and I’m going to confront Baz about it. 

As soon as he returns from doing his fucking vampire bullshit. Whatever that is. 

I’m sitting on the edge of my bed, absolutely steaming. Every time I even _think_ about Baz, the phantom prickling sensation hits the tops of my ears.

The moment that he steps into the room, I stand up. My ears burn. He looks as put together as ever, but I’m sure he was out there draining innocent First Years of their blood. The absolute bastard. 

“Snow,” he says curtly. “There a reason you’re waiting for me at the door like a dutiful puppy?” 

I blush at that, but when I have to reach up and scratch at my ear as if that’ll make it go away, I sober up. “What the fuck did you do to me, Baz?” 

“Not sure what you’re referring to,” Baz says, casually stepping into the room and starting to undo his tie like he doesn’t have a care in the world, even though I’m _clearly_ going to rip him a new one for this. “As far as I know, I’ve done nothing to you except be infinitely better than you at everything.” 

That sets a fire under my arse that spurs me to take the few steps forward into Baz’s side of the room. Into Baz’s space. “What kind of spell did you cast on me? My ears burn every bloody time I look at you.” 

Baz looks up at me with wide eyes, stopping his tracks of untying his tie. “What?” he asks, looking surprisingly concerned. 

It throws me off. “I-” I start, cutting myself off so I can form my sentence in my head before spitting it out at Baz. “You heard me. My ears keep fucking burning.” 

“Snow-” 

“Tell me, Baz.” I take a brave step forward so that I’m directly in Baz’s personal space. He’s slightly taller than me _which is infuriating._

“You don’t understand, Snow,” Baz says, holding his ground, but looking more flustered than I’m used to. “That spell- it shouldn’t have worked-” 

I bluster into a response, “What the hell do you mean it shouldn’t have worked? You admit you cast a fucking spell on me?” 

“I didn’t,” Baz insists. “I cast a spell on me.” 

“What?” I ask, frowning. I’m still up in Baz’s space, my face only a few inches away from his. I’d be worried about him hitting me if I didn’t have the protection of the Anathema. 

Baz sighs and takes a step away from me. He looks like he’s going through a lot in his head and it makes me feel almost bad for throwing this at him. “That shouldn’t have worked on you,” he says, and it’s almost under his breath. “That was a love-” He stops. 

I freeze. “What?” I ask, my voice far too breathy. 

Baz gains a surge of courage and pushes at my shoulder (not enough to trigger the Anathema, of course. Just enough to push me out of his space). “That was a love spell, Snow. **My ears are burning** is a love spell.” 

“You cast a bloody love spell on me?” I demand. 

“No, you absolute imbecile,” Baz snarls. “I cast a spell that makes the ears of anyone who loves me _burn_.”

I reel back. “Liar,” I immediately spit out. “Why the hell should I believe you?” 

“Believe me because it’s the truth, Snow,” Baz says. He’s back to his former smirking self, stepping up close to me. “Wouldn’t you like to find out if the spell is right?” 

I frown. “What do you mean find out?” My ears are on fire.

Baz surges forward and grabs me by the back of the neck and tugs me into a kiss. I’m completely frozen in shock before recognizing what’s happening. 

And against my better judgement, I kiss back. 

It’s not the best kiss I’ve ever had - before Agatha and I broke up last month, I think we’d gotten to a solid place where both of us enjoyed our snogging sessions. 

This is hardly snogging. 

Baz’s grip on my neck is a hard contrast to how gently he’s actually kissing me, his lips barely moving over the top of mine as I respond. It’s only when he flicks his cool tongue against my lips that I let out an embarrassing sound and open my mouth. He’s licking into it before I can stop it and I’m doing the same to him. 

I end up wrapping my arms around his hips and tugging him into me. He’s thinner than I am but I can feel his strength under his clothes from where my hands are pressed into his back. There’s lean muscle there that I can’t stop running my fingers over. Agatha’s back didn’t feel like this - girls don’t feel like this. Is this what vampire’s backs feel like - strong and muscled and lean? Or is this just what Baz feels like? 

I like it. Too much. 

Baz makes a soft sighing sound and I’m brought back into myself. I let my hands glide down to grab his arse. (Is that what boys' arses feel like? Or is it just Baz again?) He moans in my mouth and slides one of his hands into my hair to tug at the unruly curls there. 

When I grab at his arse again, our hips press together and I can feel him hard against me. That’s the thing that takes me out of it. 

I yank out of his touch and take several giant steps back, stumbling over my feet a bit as I do. I know I look a mess. My lips feel swollen, Baz has managed to rough up my hair, and I’m breathing far too heavily. And I can’t exactly afford to have a sexuality crisis, but Baz is standing there, looking absolutely delicious. 

(Since when did I start thinking of Baz as delicious? When did I start looking at his hair and wanting to run my fingers through it? Well, actually, I think I may have always wanted to do that.) 

My ears are still itchy and burning. 

“The spell you cast-” I start, almost at the exact same time that Baz speaks. 

“I love you.” 

My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. “What?” I splutter out. 

“I know you love me,” Baz says. “That’s the beauty of the spell. And you wouldn’t have just kissed me like that if you didn’t.” 

“ _You_ kissed _me_ ,” I insist, trying to keep some semblance of control over this conversation. 

But perhaps Baz is right. The more I look at him, the more I’m considering the years I’ve spent obsessed with him. The days and weeks I spent thinking about him and wondering what he was plotting. The thousands of times I went down to the Football Pitch for no reason except to look at Baz’s thighs in his football kit and admire how ruthless he is in gameplay. 

I don’t think I’m ready to say that I’m in love with Baz. Honestly, I’m not sure that’s even true. Baz might be exaggerating the spell’s effects. But I do know that I want to kiss him again. 

So I do.

And I do. And I do. And I do. 

Until I’m breathless and lying in Baz’s bed, staring up at the ceiling with my mortal enemy lying by my side. Until my caring for Baz is bubbling up under my skin and threatening to pour out of my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [the tumbles](snowybank.tumblr.com)!


End file.
